The Other WolfWolfess!
by Chrystyaane
Summary: Nope! RJxOC rating may be upped for safety
1. Prologue

Chapter One

(Flashback)

"I don't want to go RJ," she whimpered as he gave her a last hug.

"If there was a way to fight it you know I would. Your aunt was granted custody. There's nothing I can do," he whispered, looking into her scared brown eyes. All he wanted to do was keep the world away to keep the light he so loved in her eyes. She'd been through so much in her life and now she had to leave the one place she felt safe. "I love you…" he whispered as he gave her a last kiss that would leave both injured in a way that was hardly visible to anyone else.

"I love you too…" she whispered as that social worker honked the horn again. "Bye…"

"Come back one day…"

"I will…"


	2. Reason Part 1

Chapter Two (5 ¾ years later)

"We need 3 Thrilla Gorillas and a veggie to go," Fran sighed, telling Theo of the to-go order, as the lunch rush died down.

"Where's RJ? We haven't seen yet today," Lily asked as she prepared the sauce.

"He never came down for breakfast this morning. Maybe he's feeling a little under the weather," Casey suggested.

"Is…Is today the 20th? Of April?" Fran asked, wincing slightly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...considering…RJ used to be a member of the foster program."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The first, and only, kid that he took in was a rather shy, kinda timid girl. She'd help him out down here in the kitchen, seating, taking orders…she seemed to enjoy it. She and R.J. got along really well, and quickly became friends. Although, she could be scary when she was mad. There was this one customer that tried to convince the other customers that RJ hadn't cooked her pizza all the way through. She told her off...it was like there was a dragon or something in here. She almost cussed too, and she never did that."

"Since dragons don't exist Fran, I think that I would compare her to a..."

"Wolf then. She was a like a wolf that was protecting a cub. They were really close. If you wanna know how close, ask RJ once he's done being melancholy for the week of her birthday. He's like this every year at this time."

"Why?" Dom asked, concerned for his old friend.

"A little after she turned 16 her aunt decided that she did want custody of her after all, which was the only reason that she was in the program in the first place. RJ misses her…a lot. He's never been the same since."

"Poor RJ. Is that moon chair in the corner hers?"

"Yup. Her chair. That's also why RJ is so protective of his chair. It was her parents' but when they died a lot of their things got put into storage. One day, she asked me if I could help her with a surprise for RJ. It was the chair."

"God, no wonder he doesn't like anyone sitting in it…unless they've been poisoned," Casey said, feeling sorry for the Master.

"Has he ever talked about what happened?" Theo asked.

"About her? No," came a voice from the doorway.


	3. Reason Part 2

Chapter Three

"Master Finn! You know about this?"

"I met her once. It was shortly after she arrived and I heard that RJ had opened the shop. I came in when it wouldn't be busy which was when she was wiping the tables. When I asked where RJ was, she seemed to bite her tongue and was about to answer when RJ came out. He was surprised to see me, but made it out to be a pleasant one…or tried to."

"Tried?" Dom asked, a little confused.

"She merely rolled her eyes and said, 'I'll let you two hash it out.' Apparently, she knew RJ well enough to tell when he was acting. And I still think that she could have learned kung fu at the least, if not Pai Zhua."

"Is there anything we can do?" Lily asked.

"Just let him be. When a wolf finds his other half, losing that half is like losing a limb. No one other than the person that was lost can ease the ache that is inside. I came here for another reason. The other Masters and I believe that we have a problem."


	4. RJ's Letter

Chapter Four-RJ P.O.V.

I stared at the ceiling, not thinking about anything. Not the weather, which always seemed to mock me at this time of year, not that I was missing work again, that was way too painful…I knew that if I thought about anything that I would only be reminded of her…

**_Stop, man, stop this…You grieve for her every year at this time…_**

_How can I do anything else? She is my mate, my wolf spirit and I agreed on that long ago. And then we lost her…_

**_You know that she wouldn't want you to do this. That if she were here, she'd be hauling your derriere out of bed and down to the kitchen, even if she was sick, coughing up blood, had a bloody nose, and was paler than a zombie._**

_Yeah…but she's not…and I have no idea if she'll ever come back._

Then my traitorous mind began showing me memories, pictures, feelings that I had when she was here. I abruptly stood and walked over to the desk that was in the corner of the room and upon sitting down, opened a drawer that had a single letter in it. I started reading it, even though I had memorized it long ago.

_Dear RJ,_

_This won't be very long, I'm sorry for that, but I can't risk anyone seeing me write this. I'm not sure what they would do if anyone caught me. I'm scared RJ. They try to force me to see this as home, as the only place that I will ever be welcome, but it never will be. I miss JKP, Fran…you. I miss making pizzas and getting into food fights with you, watching you be your usual loony toon self._

_I dream of a wolf every night. It's almost like he's trying to protect me, to tell me that I'll be okay. He reminds me of you, his fur is the same shade of brown yours is, his eyes the same shade of hazel-green. He also seems to have a purple aura, that wants to cocoon me, protect me. Like you used to do. It's the only thing keeping me going right now, other than only two years of this before I can leave this place._

_I'm not sure if they'll even let me do that…or what they would do if I did it anyway._

_Someone's coming so I have to go._

_I love you._

_Love,-_

I was interrupted when there was a knocking on the door. Taking a deep breath to calm my pain and my spirit, I went to open the door, revealing a concerned Casey. "Yes?"

"I think you need to hear this."


	5. Legends

Chapter Five

"What do I need to hear, Casey?" RJ asked as they walked out to the main area of the loft.

"I told them not to disturb you with this RJ," came Finn's voice.

"That's okay. What's going on?"  
"We just recently remembered an old prophecy that we believe has begun to find fulfillment. It speaks of a Master of ways that have been lost for many years. And how that Master will either be the salvation of humanity or its destruction. And that the Master will have fallen in love with and mated to a Pai Zhua. We have no way of telling who it is though," Phant explained from where he sat in a kitchen chair.

"It is thought, however, that the Wolf Master would be the one find him," Swoop finished.

RJ sat in his and had started to think about this prophecy, when a frantic Fran came running up the stairs and grabbed my arm starting to haul me down, talking about how I needed to hurry.

"Why? The oven blow up?" Dom joked, as he watched his girlfriend drag his best friend to the stairs.

"Did it?" RJ asked, concerned.

"Just come on RJ!" she hissed, as she all but shoved me down the stairs and to the door. "Look at the corner booth on the far side."

As RJ did so he froze, not believing what his eyes were telling him. "It's her," he whispered before walking out the door, his eyes focused on the red-highlighted brunette sitting in the corner.


	6. Return

Chapter Six

"Ana?"

The red-brunette looked up from the book she had been reading when RJ spoke and smiled when she saw who it was. "RJ…" she managed to whisper just before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug that she gladly melted into as his nose burrowed into her hair.

"It's you…you're really here…"

"You rescinding your offer?"

"Don't you dare walk out that door. And. Not. Come. Back," he all but growled in her ear before kissing her temple. She sighed, nuzzling her head under his chin and listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to write again. I could have tried harder..."

"Don't. From what you said in that letter, there was no telling what they would have done to you if they had caught you writing me a letter. I'm just glad that you're back," he said, before kissing her forehead and pulling away to start tugging her to the stairs and up to the loft. "Come on, you gotta meet the guys."

(AN: Sorry for the short chappies, but I honestly have to hurry in order to write this and use a pain-in-the-derrier tablet that won't let me write on it so...I have to use different computers in order to update. And I'm in a new time zone...yay...)


End file.
